


and the bliss has started settling

by fourhorsemen



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Rings, Gentle Dom!Wally, Light Dom/sub, Loving Sex, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Short Refractory Period, They’re stupid in love and it’s disgusting, prostate overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: Dick Grayson, Bludhaven cop by day and Nightwing by night. Dick’s favorite hobby is to work himself into knots with stress. Thankfully, he has Wally to help him unwind.---A oneshot set in a YJ AU where Wally retires but he lives with his boyfriend Dick in Bludhaven, instead of in Palo Alto with Artemis.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	and the bliss has started settling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to [my DickWally playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/579B41YayCsOM6bHi9MZMi) if anyone's interested in some good musiques. 
> 
> Fic title from CAN YOU HEAR THE MOON - Grady

“Hey,” a tired Dick says when he comes home, gives Wally a gentle kiss at the door that Wally can’t help but deepen, spreads his palm on the back of Dick’s head and pulls him closer with the other on his waist. 

Dick sighs into his mouth, lets Wally pull him closer and for a few minutes they kiss each other like that, a slow, gentle  _ ‘hey you, I missed you’ _ meeting of their lips that Wally hates to break. Dick feels tense in his arms, coiled tight, shoulders stiff and standing rigid, when Wally pulls back he sees the exhaustion bruising the skin beneath Dick’s eyes, and the pale pallor to his skin. Dick is still in his uniform, which he usually changes out of before he comes home, so it’s a testament to how tired he must be that he came home straight after patrol.

“You skipped lunch,” Wally says, recognizing the signs immediately and the guilt in Dick’s eyes is enough of an answer. 

Wally sighs, he kisses Dick on his forehead, closes the open door behind them, and then takes Dick to the kitchen by hand. Wally’s already cooked dinner, and he puts the fried rice in the microwave to warm. Dick slumps into the kitchen chair, lets his head loll back and Wally stares at the tired arch of his throat worriedly. He hopes Dick isn’t planning to don the suit tonight. It was bad enough BPD had called him on to patrol all day on a Saturday.

Wally snags an energy bar from a cupboard and chucks it into Dick’s lap. Dick startles, head coming up, then shoots Wally a thankful look and scarfs it down. Wally wonders if Dick even ate breakfast today. Dick makes a move to get up but Wally’s on it, he pours a glass of water and makes Dick drink it himself, a thumb to his chin, fingers resting on Dick’s jaw, tilting it up and pouring the water down his throat as Dick watches with wide blue eyes.

“You don’t have to...” Dick mumbles after he’s finished the glass, staring at Wally with some inane guilt in his eyes and Wally just tuts. 

He leans down, presses his nose into Dick’s hair and inhales his intoxicating scent, puts his lips to his hair, trails kisses down Dick’s face, his forehead, his temple, his eyelids, his cheek and finally, he pecks the corner of his lips. When he pulls back, there’s no shame, no guilt in Dick’s eyes and the blue-eyed man smiles.

“I want to, babe. Will you let me?” Wally asks and Dick nods happily. 

The microwave dings and Wally takes the plate of food out. He’s already had dinner, but he’s going to make sure Dick doesn’t find a new excuse to skip his. He sets the plate down in front of Dick, but slaps his hands away with a look when Dick reaches for a spoon. Dick’s lips quirk up in a shy little smile that always manages to make Wally’s heart beat a little faster, like he’s a teenager again, making dumb jokes so that Robin would grin wide, would burst into a laugh that made Wally’s heart soar. He has Robin now, no, he has  _ Dick Grayson _ , and it’s a concept that even after 5 years he still can’t quite wrap his head around.

Wally feeds Dick the fried rice spoon by spoon, leans his elbow on the table, rests his chin on his palm and watches Dick chew and swallow each bite with a besotted smile on his face. Dick’s going to tease him about that later, that starry-eyed look he claims Wally always gets when Dick allows him to take care of him in this way, in _any_ way, because at the end of the day, Dick Grayson is the most independent person Wally knows. To be allowed to take care of him is a privilege in itself.

Dick starts protesting about midway through the meal, and Wally looks at him sternly, keeps feeding him bites of rice and muffles those protests until the plate is scraped clean. He smiles proudly and watches the flush that spreads across Dick’s cheeks at the unsaid praise, and Wally’s skin heats a little. He wants to spread that pink blush a little further down Dick’s body, and now he has the time. 

He puts the plate in the sink and leans back against the kitchen counter as Dick gulps another glass of water down, lets his eyes trail lazily over the gorgeous figure his boyfriend makes in his uniform, collar unbuttoned to the hollow of his neck, holster tight around his shoulder, shirt still tightly tucked into his pants like a good boy. Dick notices the eyes on him and Wally can see his eyes darken, can see his pupils dilate and the way his bottom lip falls open just the slightest bit.

“Come on babe, I’m going to treat you special tonight,” Wally says with a smirk, pulls Dick up out of his seat and into his body. 

Dick grins up at him, their height difference isn’t much, only two inches, but Wally still loves it, loves seeing Dick lean up just a little on his toes to kiss him. When Dick‘s lips pull away for a while Wally just stares at him, drinks him in, wonders how he can still look so beautiful even though he’s exhausted. Dick’s lips are pink, plump, soft, and Wally can’t help but caresses his fingers across the curve of his high cheekbones. 

Dick shivers, eyes fluttering and that just makes Wally’s attention drift up from the slope of his nose to those soulful blue eyes staring at him in return. Wally wonders what Dick sees in his own face, sometimes he feels so unremarkable compared to Dick, with his freckly face and standard, masculine features. Some of his insecurities must show in his eyes, he forgets how perceptive Dick can be... because Dick’s brows furrow and then he’s yanking Wally down into a passionate, sloppy kiss. 

Dick’s long fingers are drifting all across Wally’s face when he bends his neck and lets himself be pulled into the kiss. It takes Wally a few seconds to realise Dick’s tracing his freckles with his fingers again, something Wally often wakes up to in the morning. He smiles into Dick’s mouth, his insecurities get shoved to the back of his mind as he lets himself get lost in plush lips and light flutters from the pads of Dick’s fingers on his face.

Wally starts moving backwards as Dick attacks his mouth with vigor, like he’s been in a drought and Wally is his oasis. With how long they’ve gone since touching each other, from patrols, to nights where Dick’s running across Bludhaven rooftops as Nightwing, to JL missions that call for Dick’s assistance… the metaphor may as well be true, for both of them. Wally holds Dick’s face in his broad palms and kisses him desperately, eyes closed, pulse skyrocketing as he backs them out of the kitchen and into their bedroom blindly, but accurately with the ease of practice.

He turns swiftly and flings Dick onto their bed, making a gasp come out of the blue-eyed man’s mouth as he bounces once upon impact. Wally’s tugging his own clothes off then, tempted to speed right out of them, but doesn’t need another pair of singed, tattered fabric. Dick’s desperately unbuttoning his shirt now, flinging it off blindly, holster included, for it to land somewhere in the bedroom, dilated blue eyes locked with Wally’s own as he shoves his uniform pants and boxers off his hips. Wally takes half a second to take in the blisteringly hot sight of Dick’s naked body draped across their bed, cock throbbing and then he’s on him, kissing him and pressing Dick into the bed with his own body.

They kiss like that, vigorously, hands running all over each other’s naked skin, cocks rubbing together and Wally comes, pathetically fast, with a groan into Dick’s open mouth, and Dick soon follows with a full-body shudder. They pant for breath, but Wally can still see the tense lines of Dick’s body, the tension still coiled into every muscle, so he gives Dick a gentle kiss and then rummages for what he wants in their nightside drawer. He pulls out the massage oil, pours it and heats it between his palms, and if he uses a little superspeed to hasten the process even more... no one needs to know.

“Turn around, baby,” Wally breathes into Dick’s mouth, blue eyes stare at him gratefully and then Dick turns around, putting that broad expanse of pale back on display for Wally. 

Wally groans, feels his cock already twitching back to life, refractory period still short but nowhere near as short as when he was a teen. Back then, he’d come and be rock hard again in a matter of seconds; it had made truly unwinding an impossibility with his hectic schedule as Kid Flash. It didn’t help that his eyes were always following Robin in every mission, every training session, at the alluring lines Robin’s lithe body made with every kick and flip. Robin knew of course, _eventually_ he knew, and he’d shoot Wally cheeky little looks, give Wally a sultry peck on his ear or his cheek that would have Wally’s cock standing to attention pathetically fast.

Wally kisses the back of Dick’s neck sloppily, scrapes his teeth a little at the memory, just to punish him even though Dick has no idea what was on Wally’s mind. Dick squirms beneath him, hitches a breath when Wally’s hands start to massage him, fingers pressing hard into tight muscles. Wally slowly works out the knots in Dick’s body, works his way down from his neck, to his shoulders, his biceps, his arms, and down the length of his muscled back. The oil glistens on Dick’s skin, it’s infinitely arousing, and Dick’s loud moan when presses his thumbs into the base of his spine, right above the curve of his ass makes Wally’s half-hard cock shoot to full hardness. He keeps his hips away for the moment because this is about Dick, not about him.

Wally moves down to Dick’s glutes, and yeah, okay, he palms them a little too long but he’s only human. His boyfriend is naked, on display for him, glistening with massage oil, it’s already a trial not to let his fingers slip inside, stretch Dick out so Wally can thrust in. _Later_ , later, he reassures himself and massages Dick’s glutes, digs his fingers into Dick’s pale thighs and works his way slowly down his legs. Dick’s trembling now, muffling his little hitched moans into the pillow, flexing the muscles of his ass in a way that Wally knows he’s hard, knows he’s grinding his hips into the bed in miniscule movements. Wally kisses him once, softly, on the curve his ass and whispers into his skin.

“Slow down, I’ll take care of you,” Wally mumbles, stills Dick’s hips with slick hands and Dick relaxes into the bed.

“Okay,” Dick whispers, and Wally presses another kiss into his skin as praise.

He gets back to massaging Dick’s legs, spends a little longer on his shins, which seem to hold the brunt of tension in his legs. Wally moves his hands down, digs a thumb into the arch of Dick’s foot. Dick squeals, kicks his feet out a little and Wally laughs. He turns Dick around with a hand wrapped around his shin and starts from the top again, except this time he can see Dick’s face, the flushed red skin, the way he keeps worrying his bottom lip as Wally’s hands move down his collarbone, massage gently into his pecs and brush over his sensitive, pebbled nipples. Dick’s breath quickens when Wally’s hands reach his navel, but Wally skips over Dick’s hard cock, digs his fingers into the inside of Dick’s thighs, the V of it leading to where Dick’s squirming for attention.

“Patience,” Wally says, chuckling when Dick whines and twists his hips when Wally's hands don't move upwards to his cock. 

His eyes flick up to Dick’s face and Dick’s blue eyes are foggy, hazy with need. Wally’s going to have to hurry this up a little, he can already see Dick slipping, slipping into that floaty place he goes when Wally devotes all his attention to him. He makes quick work of the rest of Dick’s legs, and then pulls them up by the thighs to wrap Dick’s legs around his waist. Wally’s cock is unbearably hard right now, but he needs to ask Dick’s permission while he’s still lucid. He leans down so their mouths are inches away, noses brushing, chests flush together and skin touching everywhere Wally can let it, hoping the contact is enough to pull Dick out before he slips.

“Dick, baby. Do you want me to use my speed today?” Wally whispers into Dick’s mouth, and Dick’s eyes fly open. He nods rapidly, tugs Wally’s head into a sloppy kiss and Wally allows it for a few minutes, then pulls away regretfully because that wasn’t an answer.

“I need you to say it, Dick,” Wally says gently and Dick’s eyes go liquid soft, his mouth goes lax and he stares at Wally with besotted eyes full of trust Wally isn’t sure he deserves.

“Yes, please,” Dick replies, so sweetly and Wally can’t help but kiss him again. 

He pulls away, forces himself to ignore how Dick chases his lips with a whine, how he’s rubbing his cock into Wally’s abs and rummages through the nightstand for the three items he needs. He finds the special lube first, sets the tube by the pillow Dick’s laying on, black hair splayed across white, and then he finds the metal ring, the one he made himself, one he can’t vibrate out of. Wally slips it on his cock, locks it around his balls and bites back a groan at the discomfort, but he needs to make it last because his refractory period isn’t going to compensate, not for what he has planned.

Finally, he finds the last item, the velvet soft blue ribbon he’d bought because it was the color of Dick’s eyes. It looks like a flimsy little thing, but Wally knows just how tight it is, knows how it makes Dick writhe his hips and gasp, makes his cock flush a red-purple the longer Wally makes him wait for release. Wally dangles it in front of Dick’s face, watches with delight as Dick’s face flushes with color.

“Last chance to say no,” Wally says teasingly, but he means it and he knows Dick recognises it for what it is. Wally will stop immediately, Dick just has to say the word. Dick smiles at him, bites his lip a little cheekily and lets his own fingers caress the strip of fabric.

“Like I’d say no to that,” Dick says playfully and it’s all the confirmation Wally needs. 

He presses Dick into the bed and sucks a hickey on his neck, Dick giggles but the giggle turns into a gasp when ties the ribbon tight around the base of Dick’s cock, loops it around his balls. Wally keeps biting and sucking at Dick’s neck, rubbing his cock against Dick’s in a delicious slide that has Dick whining and clenching his thighs tight around Wally’s waist.

“Wally, please, fuck me,” Dick groans, slaps his palms onto Wally’s shoulders and digs his fingers in at Wally’s next bite into the abused skin of his neck. Wally laughs into Dick’s neck, a breathy sound that makes Dick whine again and splay his legs a little wider.

“Okay, beautiful. Since you asked so nicely,” Wally says blithely, flicks his green eyes up to Dick’s face to catch his reaction at the endearment. 

Dick bites his lips and his flush deepens even further and it makes Wally feel so ridiculously, ludicrously happy. He loves it, loves showering Dick in praise and watching him soak it up like a touch-starved, love-starved sponge. Wally would offer Dick the whole damn world on a platter, if he knew Dick would accept it. Dick rarely does, but one day, Wally will wear him down, he knows.

Wally slicks up his fingers and presses one inside Dick, slowly. Dick whimpers, surges up to give Wally a sloppy kiss, blue eyes going hazy again, and digs his nails into Wally’s shoulders when he adds another finger. He keeps it at two fingers for a long time, stretching leisurely until Dick is squirming, letting out little whimpers that shoot directly to Wally’s cock. The metal ring around him is hot, it’s so tight, it just makes his cock throb even more. 

Wally adds another finger with a chuckle when Dick’s nails scratch an impatient line down his back, blue-eyed man practically pouting beneath him. He wraps the fingers of his other hand around Dick’s cock, strokes it lightly, tries to dig a thumb underneath the pretty blue ribbon wrapped around the base of it and smiles in satisfaction when he can’t edge past it.

Wally adds more lube, works up to four fingers, presses his pinky in because he needs to make sure Dick’s good and stretched for this, he can’t risk hurting the man with his speed. Dick’s scrabbling at his back impatiently, trying to thrust his cock through the ring of Wally’s fingers but Wally’s grip is too loose. Wally smiles and soothes the man with a deep, lingering kiss, licks into his mouth as he stretches Dick out. Dick sighs, he melts against him, all that tension finally leaving his muscles and when Wally pulls back his eyes are all pupil, with just the barest hint of azure blue. Dick’s lips are a little swollen, his bottom lip has a tremor to it that Wally recognises and it’s time for the main event, he thinks.

Wally slicks up his cock liberally with lube, shivers a little with anticipation and then presses into Dick slowly. Dick moans, long and loud, throws his head back and locks his feet together in the small of Wally’s back. Dick’s eyes are wide and his chest is heaving with anticipation, and as much as Wally wants to just let go, let the adrenaline rush of the speed force course through him, he has to work up to the pace.

Wally starts thrusting, the slide is easy, he brushes against Dick’s prostrate a few times, makes him gasp and moan, watches Dick’s eyelids flutter and his mouth fall lax as Wally turns up the pace, puts his back into it and starts thrusting in earnest. Wally’s going fast, really fast, but he hasn’t even tapped into the speed force yet and Dick is shuddering, he’s losing it. His cock is beading with precome and he’s throwing his head back and forth on the pillow, making a mess of his hair.

Wally moans at the debauched sight of Dick beneath him and lets himself go. Time slows down as he taps into his speed, pumps his hips faster and faster, and makes sure to nail Dick’s prostate every time. He can’t really hear Dick - it's the only thing he doesn’t like about using his speed in bed. Sounds are slowed and the rush of air in his ears drowns Dick’s voice out but he can still  _ see  _ Dick. It makes Wally’s skin heat with arousal, the sight of him, how Dick’s mouth falls open in ecstasy, how his eyes squint closed and he looks so utterly overwhelmed.

Wally’s still vibrating when he starts to slow a little to give Dick some reprieve and when the rush of air in his ear dissipates he can hear Dick  _ sobbing _ , can feel how Dick’s nails have left deep scratches down his back. Dick’s nails were dug into Wally’s back when he’d sped up, so of course the friction left marks. Wally’s going to see the deep red lines in the mirror tomorrow morning. They’ll heal away, faster than the average human, but he’d be able to savor the residue of Dick, of their connection... at least for a little while.

“Do you want to come, babe?” Wally whispers, strokes Dick’s cock and makes him cry out. He’s thrusting shallowly now, fast but not all the way in, little slips and starts that still let Dick feel him but not enough to overstimulate him, not yet. 

“Please, please,” Dick gasps, eyes locking with his and communicating his need, Wally is only too happy to oblige. 

He tugs at the knot in the blue ribbon, once, twice and then it slips open, and the blood rush to Dick’s cock makes him arch his back and come, spurting all over his own chest and Wally’s. Wally groans at the sight, thrusts a little deeper by accident and it makes Dick’s voice ring out in a loud scream of his name -  _ “Wally!”  _ \- it blows all his tightly reined control to smithereens and then Wally lets go, falls right into the speed force and starts vibrating instantaneously.

Wally pumps in and out, to Dick his hips are probably a blur and he knows he’s angled it perfectly, knows he’s probably making all Dick’s nerve endings light up and making him shiver uncontrollably. He’s got his eyes closed in focus and he opens them, sees Dick’s tortured expression of bliss and the way his hands have fallen away, fingers twisting into his own hair. Wally’s eyes travel down and Dick’s spent cock is spurting come, he’s squirming his hips and then his eyes land on the blur of his own cock into Dick’s pink hole. 

The sight lights a fire in him, it makes him forget how to breath and he fumbles at the cock ring, desperately takes it off and comes into Dick with a loud groan. He slowly comes down from his high, it’s still white behind his eyes, and he blinks the stars away to look at Dick, who’s become a shivering mess beneath him. Dick’s head is lolling back, his fingers are lax, hands by his head, eyes rolled back and bottom lip bitten a raw, puffy red. Wally swears, pulls out and gathers Dick into his arms, presses Dick’s face into his own chest. 

Dick breathes slowly into his skin and Wally combs his fingers through dark hair, brushes kisses onto Dick’s forehead and whispers praise to him, tells him how good he was, how patient he was, and how well he took Wally’s cock. Dick moans a little and Wally’s tense shoulders relax when it makes certain that Dick can still hear him and hasn’t completely fallen away from him. Wally keeps murmuring into Dick’s hair, kisses his fluttering eyelids and just breaths, holds the man in his arms until the shivering stops. 

“You okay?” Wally finally asks, a few minutes later when Dick stirs against his chest. Blue eyes look up at him sleepily, expression sated, the deep red flush that covered Dick’s cheek and the bridge of his nose is now a faint pink. Dick smiles, dopily, like he’s been drugged and mumbles a soft  _ yes. _

“Do you need anything?” Wally says. He shifts a little to pull away, to get a washcloth and clean Dick up but Dick whines high in his throat and wraps all his limbs around him, pins Wally in place. Wally laughs into his ear, stares adoringly into Dick’s sleepy, admonishing gaze. 

“Sleep,” Dick rumbles and nuzzles into Wally’s chest, cold tip of his nose rubbing into Wally’s skin. Wally chuckles and relaxes into the bed, lets Dick hold him with his octopus limbs until he falls asleep. 

Wally lays awake, he presses his nose into Dick’s hair and breaths in the scent of him, closes his eyes and savors their closeness. He wonders how long it’ll be till they have the time to be this close again, how many more weeks until there’s a day where Wally can take his time, take Dick apart, put him back together again and take care of him the way he deserves to be taken care of. He pulls out of Dick’s embrace when the man falls asleep. Dick doesn’t stir even when Wally nudges him, he's fast asleep, dead to the world. Wally grabs a washcloth and cleans them both up, picks up the pieces of Dick’s uniform, flung every which way, and folds them up, puts them in the wardrobe. 

Then, he takes a shower, makes it quick because he’s itching to go back and hold Dick in his arms. After he’s washed the sweat off his skin, cleaned their toys and put them back in their places, he slides back into bed with Dick, pulls him close enough to make pale, flushed naked skin stick to his. He kisses the tip of Dick’s nose, kisses both his eyelids with a smile on his face and pulls the bed sheets over them. 

Wally sighs, lets the bliss settle into his body, let’s it settle into his bones, and falls asleep with Dick in his arms. He doesn’t know when they’ll have time for this again, but he’s going to savor it, here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> A 4200 word love letter to Dick and Wally because I love 'em.


End file.
